nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Patchy the Pirate
Patchy the Pirate (born November 5, 1970; age 46) is a pirate appearing in many SpongeBob SquarePants specials and major events, as the "host" of these. He is the president of the SpongeBob SquarePants Fan Club and is portrayed by SpongeBob's voice actor, Tom Kenny. He resides in a small home in Encino, California. His bedroom is filled with SpongeBob-themed items such as plush toys, collectibles, bedspreads, and pillows. He also wears SpongeBob underwear. He has a pet parrot, Potty, a string puppet whose strings are clearly shown and is known for poorly being controlled by the puppeteer. They tend to not get along, such as in "Ugh," where they fight over whether prehistory or the future is better. His next door neighbor, an elderly woman named Mrs. Johnson, has been known to help him out and be a motherly figure for him and Potty. Patchy says he became president of the Fan Club by electing himself and accepting graciously. Patchy is a intentionally stereotypical pirate character. He has an eye patch and hook, which he frequently switches between eyes and hands, respectively. Patchy also has a black beard and wears a hat and other pirate accessories. In "The Sponge Who Could Fly," it is inferred that he must remove his hook and peg leg in order to take a shower. Patchy even has a spare foot, for when he goes outside. He is able to recover from virtually any injury such as being shot out of cannon and being bit by a dinosaur. History The live-action segments featuring Patchy and Potty typically appear at the beginning and end of the show, as well as immediately before or after commercial breaks. A logo sequence featuring Patchy appears at the start of "Have You Seen This Snail?," "Pest of the West," and "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?," identifying the episode as "a SpongeBob SquarePants special." Often, these segments will reflect the theme of the SpongeBob episode; in "Ugh," Patchy attempts to host the show in a prehistoric setting but is invaded by Potty's futuristic technology, and in "Friend or Foe," Patchy and Potty work in a fast food restaurant where they end up becoming enemies. Other times, Patchy does things to seem more natural reflecting the episode. In "Christmas Who?," he was getting ready for Christmas. In the first airing of "Shanghaied," he hosted a voting contest in which the viewers got to pick the ending, via the phone or the internet. After the voting ended, it got changed to "Patchy's Pick", where he announces the episodes name, and opens fan mail. In "It's a SpongeBob Christmas!," he and Potty steal a mail truck delivering letters to Santa, and end up getting lost. In "Truth or Square," he tries to find some celebrities for his "10th Anniversary of Spongebob" special. (This was really going on at that time.) Apart from special episodes themselves, Patchy has appeared in several Nickelodeon special events. Leading up to the premiere of "Have You Seen This Snail?," Patchy and Tony Hawk look for Gary by following a slime trail. Patchy ended up on Friday Night Slimetime, while Tony ended up in Times Square. Patchy hosted the Best Day Ever marathon on a boat in New York City harbor. In his opinion, Chicago is the best city ever. While hosting the marathon, he played chess with his teddy bear (and lost), read magazines (including one about Jessica Alba), and wrote in his diary with a seahorse pen. He also revealed that he had an extreme childhood fear of seahorses, and thereby was frightened by his pen. He also read books, drank hot cocoa, and ate cookies. He later fell asleep at midnight, and missed #85, "Shell of a Man." He is still asleep after this episode, with his hook in his mouth. In the middle of the night, Patchy woke up to announce #61, "Suds" and came up the excuse that he was "resting his eyes." However, he was mumbling and stumbling over his words in the process as a sign that he was half-asleep and, ironically, skipped numbers 62-73. After that he went back to sleep and did not fully wake up until after #43, "Nature Pants," when his alarm clock rang at 8 a.m. He had Pirate Flakes cereal and Orange Juice for breakfast. He also got a back massage, and told the viewers about the Empire State Building. Patchy hosted the Z to A countdown from the Bahamas starting at 5:00 p.m. on November 12, 2007. It was revealed that he cannot swim, but he still went through with an underwater talk show to present "Atlantis SquarePantis." In The Ultimate SpongeBob SpongeBash, Patchy is the DJ at the "party." Patchy also appeared in the Big Time Rush special, "Big Time Beach Party", searching for his family's lost treasure. It is revealed that Patchy is a big fan of Big Time Rush, revealed behind the scenes of "Big Time Beach Party".Category:Real World Articles Category:Male Cast and Crew Category:Cast and Crew Category:Story Consultants Category:American cast and crew Category:Animators Category:Production Category:Film Roman Careers Category:Outstanding Animated Program Emmy winning crew Category:Rugrats and All Grown Up! cast and crew